


Breaking the Link

by venomandchampagne (sushibunny)



Series: However Long It Takes [22]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Remaking Scenes So They Make Sense, Remaking Scenes With Different Characters, Things We Could Have Had
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 03:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6140441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sushibunny/pseuds/venomandchampagne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caroline and Sophie's lives were linked, and now that link was being used to kill them. That's how Klaus found himself clutching a dying Caroline in his arms as he waded into his pool at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking the Link

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble request from Klarolineedreamcatchers on tumblr- Can you remake the scene of The Originals in the pool, but instead of Elijah and Moon Moon, can you do it with Klaus and Caroline? ;) [But Caroline is not pregnant, lol]
> 
> I suffered through that pool scene again to write this, I hope you all appreciate my sacrifice ;)
> 
> Originally posted on August 18th 2014.

"Get her in the water," Sophie directed sharply, ignoring the glare Klaus shot her at the order. If it had been for anyone else, he would not have hesitated to teach the neutered witch a lesson, but he knew he had no time to waste. Not for Caroline.

"Klaus," she gasped, her head lolling back against his shoulder as he picked up her weak body, entering the pool.

He felt her shiver against him, the cool water a sharp contrast to her heated skin.

"I don't see how a midnight swim is supposed to help," he heard Rebekah say acidly, questioning the witch. Klaus ignored her however, his focus held by the shuddering blonde in his arms.

"Temperature is sky-high, and the water will help with the herbs," Sophie answered as she frantically mixed ingredients before heading to the pool herself. "Should cool us down."

The witch entered the water, wading over to where Klaus was supporting Caroline. She ignored Klaus' glare, addressing the young vampire. "Drink this," Sophie ordered, holding out a small vial containing her frantically mixed concoction. "You're gonna have to get her heart rate down," she said insistently, turning to address Klaus.

"And how do you suggest I do that?" he asked sarcastically, his eyes only leaving Caroline long enough to shoot the witch a glare.

"Hold her. It's a natural human remedy to slow the heart rate and reduce blood pressure," she said hurriedly as Caroline choked down the liquid, gasping as the bitter drink slid down her throat.

"She's a vampire," Klaus ground out, clearly annoyed at the brunette's incompetence. Nevertheless, he scooped Caroline up, one arm underneath her knees as he continued to support her around the shoulders with the other, holding her body close to his, trying to ignore the thrill that ran through him as her ragged breath heated his neck.

"The principle should be the same," Sophie assured him, her false confidence earning her a growl from the hybrid.

"This is never gonna work," Rebekah added from her position next to the pool, echoing Klaus' own thoughts.

"Elijah's little witch friend will break the link," Klaus said, voice harsh as he tried to reassure himself as much as his sister. He kept his eyes on the vampire in his arms, her eyes closed as her hands gripped him weakly around the neck. She was getting worse by the minute, despite the witch's efforts. "We just need time," he added softly, knowing it was the only thing they didn't have. "It will be alright, love," he whispered to Caroline, shifting his grip on her so that he could move a wet strand of hair from her eyes.

Rebekah rolled her eyes, having heard his words. She continued to stand with her arms crossed over her chest as she watched Klaus rock the baby vampire back and forth in the water, Sophie hovering anxiously nearby. She wanted to hate the blonde, for causing such a mess for their family, but the way Klaus acted around her, the way his eyes lit up and a smile, a real smile, crossed his face whenever she entered the room gave her pause. It sparked a jealousy in her, true, but she had also never seen her brother so… balanced as when Caroline was around.

And Rebekah could swear she saw parts of her brother she had thought lost when he stared at the blonde vampire. Parts she hadn't seen since before they were turned. Parts that were human. And that was something she would give almost anything to see again, which was the only reason she was there helping save the wretched girl's life.

"I can't… breathe," Caroline gasped out suddenly, hand moving to her throat as her eyes flew open.

"Shhh, it's okay, you're safe," Klaus said softly, reminding himself of the time he had found her in the hallway of the high school as she ran from Alaric. She must have remembered it too, her eyes darting up to meet his, a glimmer of recognition lighting up her abnormally dull blue eyes. He felt her relax slightly in his arms as he continued to soothe her. "Take deep breaths, sweetheart. Just focus on me," he soothed, his eyes boring into hers, encouraged when she leaned her head back down on his shoulder, never breaking eye contact.

Rebekah raised an eyebrow at the display. Perhaps there truly was something there after all. Something that could save her brother from himself.

Suddenly Caroline's head flew back, a cry escaping her lips as the pain from the spell increased. Sophie's moan joined her, the witch also throwing her head back to stare at the heavens.

"What's happening?" Klaus demanded, eyes moving frantically between Sophie and Caroline.

Both women gasped, Caroline going limp in his arms once more while Sophie's shoulders fell, the tension leaving her.

"I just felt it lift," the brunette said, sounding surprised as she continued to gaze at the sky.

Rebekah found herself giving a sigh of relief as Caroline's eyes fluttered open, a deep breath leaving the baby vampire as she came back to her old self.

Klaus continued to stare intently at the girl in his arms as he let her legs back down into the water, continuing to support her at her waist as she regained her footing. Sophie watched the pair gaze at each other, feeling out of place at the way they regarded each other, a quick glance at Rebekah revealing the Original felt the same, her stance shifting awkwardly as she stood by.

Needing to be sure, Sophie removed an earring, using the sharp back to prick her finger, glancing over at Caroline to see if a matching wound would still appear. Klaus somehow noticed her intent, raising Caroline's hand to his face, turning her finger over in his hand until he was satisfied there was no mark.

"You're lucky this fool plan of yours worked, witch," he said coldly, his voice low and deadly.

Sophie shivered, the cool pool water now only adding to her discomfort with the way he glared at her. She wisely kept her mouth shut, however, knowing her silence was the only chance she had of surviving the night, especially now that her link to Caroline was broken.

"Come on, sweetheart," Klaus said gently, turning his attention back to the girl still in his arms. "Let's get you inside."

Caroline nodded briefly, refusing to acknowledge the witch that had turned her relaxing spring break into yet another life or death situation. Apparently Klaus' infatuation with her was more obvious than she had thought, making her the perfect target for the witch faction as they sought to control the hybrid. The thought of being his only weakness should probably not thrill her as much as it did. "Next time you can take me someplace that's not experiencing a centuries old supernatural civil war," she muttered as he lifted her out of the pool.

Klaus chuckled, his arm returning to her shoulders once more after he wrapped her in a towel; he had no intention of letting her go any sooner than he had to. "Anything you wish, love," he assured her, guiding her into the large house.

It was minutes before he realized the true meaning of her words. 'Next time,' she had said, meaning this catastrophe of a visit hadn't ruined his chances with her. It was more encouraging than anything she had said to him before. Perhaps he wouldn't kill the witch after all.


End file.
